Saga de las Promesas/Arco de Pluma Roja/Familia Black
Capítulo 625: Eco Sombrío Carissa: ¿Quién habla? Cissy: ¿De dónde sale esa voz de masho? Todos giran la cabeza para buscar a la fuente de la voz, pero ninguno la halla. Esta parece estar en todas partes y a la vez en ningún lado. Rickman: ¿Gale? Gale: Están las mismas personas que llevan aquí todo el rato. No hay… Voz misteriosa: La verdad no esperaba que lo hicieras, John Black. Pero te agradezco por ello. Haz hecho mi trabajo mucho más fácil. De por sí el ambiente era tenso, y ahora, todos se empiezan a poner nerviosos. ¿De dónde viene esa voz tan condescendiente? ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahí? ¿A qué se refiere con trabajo? Debido a que se refiere a él directamente, John le confronta. John: ¿¡Quién eres!? Una bruma espesa empieza a cubrir los barcos y la arena, y no es normal en absoluto porque las condiciones climáticas no son en las que debería haber bruma. La visibilidad comienza a reducirse, y con ella, la poca paciencia de John. John: ¡Contesta! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mi!? Voz: Oh, lo siento. Por favor, permítame presentarme. Súbitamente, los usuarios de Kenbunshoku Haki sienten no una, sino docenas de presencias que les rodean, más de dos centenares. Están… ¿bajo el agua? James: ¡Chicos! Voz: Mi nombre es A. Yibril. Pero en el gremio me conocen… Y súbitamente la voz se vuelve tan diabólica, grave y diferente que se podría decir que ya no es la misma persona la que esta hablando. Yibril: por el nombre de Eco Sombrío… Es en ese momento en el que todas las presencias que los rodeaban suben a los barcos y comienzan a atacar a diestra y siniestra. Victoire: ¡Cuidado! Cissy: ¡Kyahh! ¡Nos atacan! Baz: ¡A sus puestos! Los Piratas, al menos los que no están heridos por la terrible competencia, salen de inmediato al contraataque. Baz: ¡Deadly Gatling Gun! Carissa: ¡Death Cross! La sirena y la Piernas Largas del Ave Rapaz de inmediato emprenden la defensa de sus camaradas y los camaradas de los hijos de su capitán, pues varios miembros rasos han caído con el embate inicial. TJ:¡Halfling Punch! Daryl: ¡Blow of the Special Forces! Los Piratas de Gila también se incorporan rápido a la batalla. Siendo su situación particularmente más desesperada por el hecho de que su médico está en malas condiciones. Ruffian: No puedes seguir así, Hatter. Hatter: Tengo… tengo que atender a Lou y Jona primero. La parte que se ve más inundada de invasores es la cubierta del Devil Horse, y sus tripulantes la defienden como pueden. Cissy: ¡Rose Smash! Rickman: ¡Eureka! ¡Eureka! Los Piratas del Ave Azul tampoco se quedan atrás defendiéndose y contraatacando, cada miembro a sus particulares maneras. James: ¡Red Star- Lost Warriors! Evangeline: ¡Twelve Apostles! Mia: ¡Estilo de la Flauta Larga! Bert: ¡Marinade Hog Trotters! John se muestra nervioso, pero comienza a atacar también, aún en su ya debilitado estado, cuando varios enemigos van hacia a él en la arena flotante. Atacante: ¡Muere! Uno de ellos trata de atacarle con un machete. Pero John lo despacha rápido de una patada. Los otros pronto van hacia él, mientras que la voz hace acto de presencia otra vez. Yibril: Esto es grandioso, ¿sabes?... Nah, no tienes ni idea de lo grandioso que es esto. John: ¡Cállate y muéstrate, desgraciado! Yibril: ¿Y ensuciarme las manos? Si no hace falta. Creo que tu recompensa está bastante inflada. No se como un miedica como tu obtuvo tanto. La voz cambia demasiado mientras va hablando. A veces se oye como un hombre galante, luego como un tartamudo. Luego como una niña pequeña, luego como un anciano. Esto empieza a poner a John más de los nervios. Yibril: Pero da igual. Tu cabeza y las de tus hijos me traerán la gloria. Y de paso la de todos los “pesos pesados” que hay aquí. ¿Cuánto valían sumados? Es esto lo que le hace darse a John cuenta de que está lidiando con cazarrecompensas, lo que hace que se le dilaten los ojos de pura rabia animal. En segundos, ya esta completamente transformado otra vez y ha derrotado con heridas potencialmente mortales a, al menos, una veintena de los que le atacaban. John: ¡Roaaaaaaaar! Yibril: Vaya, Plumita ya se puso enojado. En ese caso, vamos a mandarle un calmante. El patriarca Black ya se dispone a salir volando ya sea para buscar la voz o partir más traseros de cazarrecompensas que se encuentre, pero justo en ese momento, salta frente a él una figura inmensa... realmente enorme. Figura: Huhuhuhuh… La figura es realmente monstruosa además. Se trata de un hombre de piel verde con algunos parches morados más parecidos al color de la carne a medio cocinar. Uno de esos parches atraviesa su cara y su ojo, el cual tiene la esclerótica negra. John: ¿Que diablos… ? Tiene agallas en el cuello y de estas, perforaciones que son adornadas por cadenas de las que cuelga una mano humana o similar embalsamada. Para rematar lo aterrador de su aspecto, lleva un garrote gigante en una mano y el cadáver de un hombre joven ya medio putrefacto en la otra, el cual es de tamaño normal, pero parece una simple muñeca de trapo por el tamaño de quien la lleva. Figura: ¿A dónde vas, pajarito? * Wotan Catan y miembro de alto rango de la Sociedad de los Parca: Victor Orcus “El Berserker”. John: Pshe… Yibril: Victor. Aplasta… Capítulo 626: El ave contra el ogro Sabiendo perfectamente lo que el enemigo desea de él y también lo que el enemigo es, un maldito cazarrecompensas, John ni siquiera espera a que Orcus comience a moverse. Él toma la iniciativa primero y lanza un puñetazo imbuido en Haki a su enorme rival. John: ¡Sagittarius Fausten! Pero aunque le da directamente en la cara, Orcus ni se inmuta, ni siquiera se hecha para atrás. Solo sonríe. La voz de Yibril se burla al respecto, sea de donde sea que esta hablando, nuevamente alternando voces, sonando un momento como hombre, luego como mujer, luego como niño pequeño. Ninguna voz se parece a la otra. Yubril: *con sorna* ¡Admiren! ¡La grandiosa fuerza de Pluma Roja! Orcus: Jejeje. John: Tch… ¡Sagittarius Fubttrit! Pluma Roja intenta algo más potente ahora, una de sus poderosas patadas. Pero antes de que logre asestarla, Orcus lo detiene en pleno aire al soltar su mazo, tomándolo con la mano y apresando su pierna por completo. Yibril: Jejeje, ¿es en serio? Orcus: ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?! ¡To the Ground! El Wotan lo alza con violencia y lo azota contra el piso de madera, que se estrella por el impacto. John se resiente bastante, se por si ya tenía heridas de cuando lucho contra sus hijos hace menos de cinco minutos. Apenas alcanzas recomponerse y salir volando antes de que Orcus tome el mazo de nueva cuenta y trate de hacerle atravesar la plataforma al aplastarlo. Orcus: ¡To the Underworld! John: ¡Woaah! Yibril: Tsss… ¡Estuvo tan cerca! Viendo que sus golpes no son suficientes para lastimarlo, John decide recurrir a sus garras, por lo que vuela hacia él de nuevo, con sus brazos listos. John: ¡Sagittarius Speerkrallen! El hombre tiene éxito en clavarle ambas manos y hundir sus dedos algo profundo en su carne. Esto a Orcus le causa dolor, pero su gran tamaño hace que lo que sería una herida letal en una persona normal sea para el como si le hubieran clavado un tenedor, aunque un tenedor bastante afilado. Yibril: Hmmm… Orcus: ¡Aghh! ¡Eso duele carajo! John: ¡Sagittarius Kreuzklauen! El hombre pájaro hace entonces un tajo cruzado, y nuevamente, si alcanza a herir al gigantesco hombre Catan. Orcus: ¡Aghh! ¡Death Touch! Más molesto ahora, Orcus intenta asestar le un mazazo, pero John, aún herido, es muy rápido para él y sigue causándole algunos cortes profundos y sangrantes. O eso parece porque tras varios intentos, John se ve cansado, literalmente, de esquivar golpes. Yibril: ¡Ya dale, Victor! John : *jadeo* ¡Sagittarius Fubtritt Klaue! Pero Orcus ya se harto de recibir “rasguños” por lo que arroja algo a John con toda su fuerza, y con una puntería impresionante, le da de lleno. Orcus: ¡Soul of the Stygia River! Cansado y sorprendido por el cambio de táctica repentino de su rival, John recibe el impacto de lleno y cae al suelo con fuerza. John: ¡Aghh! Tssss… Ya muy magullado, John trata de levantarse pero nota un olor muy pungente. Es en ese momento que John observa lo que le han tirado encima y se llena de horror y asco. El cadáver que llevaba Orcus en la otra mano. Yibril: Ese cadáver tiene una historia interesante. Doscientos millones de recompensa y cayó de un solo golpe...hmm... creo más bien es patético. John: ¡Gahh! El cuerpo muerto resulta ser de un muchacho, no mucho mayor que cualquiera de sus hijos, lo que le hace pensar en ellos y por un momento, los ve a ellos muertos por milésimas de segundo en lugar del cadáver. Sumando esto a los jugos putrefactos de los que le ha dejado impregnado al ser impactado por este, y la constante burla de Yibril, hacen que la impresión sea demasiada para John, lo que le causa primero arcadas, y finalmente, lo hace vomitar. John: ¡Blurrghhh! Ugh…. Yibril: Y ahí va la cena, señoras y señores. Orcus: ¡Death Touch! Aprovechando esto, Orcus logra esta vez, darle un mazazo de lleno. John sale disparado al otro lado del ruedo, con un brazo y una pierna destrozados, incluso queda inconsciente por un segundo, haciéndole perder su forma híbrida. John: ¡Gahhhhhhh! ¡Ugh! Incapaz de levantarse, o siquiera arrastrarse, John se ve indefenso cuando Orcus comienza a caminar hacia él, con su mazo listo. Sus pasos dan tumbos fuertes y que resuenan, y es este sonido, junto a la risa histérica de la voz o voces, lo que alerta a otros. Jo: ¡John! Tanto la Calma como sus otros camaradas más cercanos , avistan a su capitán en graves problemas. Todos sus rostros, ignorando por completo lo molestos que están con él, se llenan de preocupación y alarma. Tratan de llegar a él, pero todos ellos se ven impedidos por los montones de cazarrecompensas que aún le hacen frente. Baz: ¡No! Jo: ¡John! Yibrilr: No sean groseros. ¡Dejen que los niños jueguen solos! Orcus: ¡To the Underworld! John: ¡…! Lu último que alcanza a hacer Pluma Roja es hacerse contra el suelo y cubrirse la cabeza con su único brazo bueno. Pero en el último segundo, el golpe es desviado por la persona que el menos esperaba. Jean: ¡Ara Fubtritt! John: ¡Jean! En efecto, es su hijo menor el que ha evitado la tragedia. Aparentemente, ha encontrado suficiente descanso en cinco minutos como para poder volver a su forma Engel y de una patada, desvía el mazo. Orcus se hace para atrás, sorprendido pero más molesto todavía. Orcus: ¡Si estas tan ansioso de morir entonces te aplastare primero! Pero antes de que pueda alzar su mazo otra vez… Jill: ¡Double Diable Facade! Jonathan: ¡Doppel Monster Fubtritt! Sus piernas son plateadas con fuerza, cada una por un hijo distinto de Black. John: ¡Jillian! ¡Jonathan! Orcus cae al suelo de espaldas entonces, mientras que Jill y Jona, de algún modo haciendo su dolor a un segundo plano, se ponen en pose de batalla junto a Jean mientras su enemigo se levanta otra vez, furioso. Su padre sólo los observa, asombrado. John: Chicos… Yibril, que parece ser omnisciente (al menos de esta situación), también se sorprende en donde quiera que este, y no tarda en expresarlo. Yibril: Interesante… Capítulo 627: Un minuto Orcus: Más cucarachas *escupe*. El joven Black, el joven Grey y la joven White se mantienen altivos contra el Wotan. Pero sus cuerpos tiemblan, sangran, están débiles y heridos. John, que por fin se recupera de su shock, grita por eso. John: ¿¡Que están haciendo aquí!? ¡Huyan! Pero sus hijos lo miran con la misma altivez que al enemigo por un segundo y luego alejan la mirada, dejándolo sin palabras. Jill: Ni que estuviera loca. Jean: No te dejaré solo para que te maten. Jonathan: Aunque quisiera irme, tengo una conciencia y no podría vivir con esto. Yibril: Ay, que lindos… Ante esto, Orcus siente repugnancia y se apresura a sacar su mazo otra vez. Orcus: Me dan asco. Puros sentimientos. Yibril: Lo sé, Victor. Es repugnante. Pero no te preocupes, son tan inservibles como juguetes rotos. Al decir rotos, la voz se vuelve a agravar. Una vez más esta cambiando. Orcus por su parte, corre a una velocidad que parece imposible para un cuerpo tan grande y se dispone a atacar a Jonathan. Orcus: ¡To the Underworld! Jonathan: Tsk… En lugar de correr, Jonathan recibe el impacto pero este no le hace el daño que Orcus quisiera. En lugar de clavarlo en el suelo y destrozarlo, Jonathan ha usado su gran fuerza para detener el mazo y, aún más sorprendentemente, evitar que el wotan se mueva, aunque con muchísimo dolor. Orcus: ¡Aghhh! ¡Quita bicho! Jonathan: ¡Aghhh! Jill: ¡Double Dragon Droite! Aprovechando esto, Jill le golpea con sus brazos derechos justo en la cara. Esto, al ser un poco más fuerte que los puñetazos de John, sí le causa dolor al enorme hombre y este se hace unos centímetros hacia atrás. Lo que para su tamaño, es poco. Orcus: ¡Aghh! ¡Oye! Yibril: Se nota que son tan débiles como el padre… Pero es la clase de dolor que duele por doler, no porque haya un daño masivo abajo. Alzando su mazo, libera a Jona y va tras Jill. Orcus: ¡Death Touch! Pero antes de siquiera poder acercársele, recibe una rajada en un pómulo, cortesía de Jean Jean: ¡Ara Schlitz! Orcus: ¡Aghh! Molesto, Orcus intenta ahora darle a él. Jean logra esquivar, aunque con mucho esfuerzo. Jill: *sarcasmo* Gracias, Jean. Eso de verdad ayudó. Jean: *sarcasmo* Y lo tuyo igual, Jill. Yibril: *con voz de ancianita* Ay, los hermanos… Jill: ¿Porque no usas esas mierdas que disparas mejor? Jean: Las usaría si pudiera pero no tengo Haki todavía. Jill: Pshe… siempre tengo que hacer todo yo. Auto imbuyéndose en Haki, el Hada Distorsionada alza el vuelo y empieza a revolotear a gran velocidad alrededor de Orcus, como una mosca molesta. Esto supone un gran esfuerzo físico para ella, pues su nariz empieza a sangrar, pero Orcus no logra alcanzarla. Orcus: ¡Death Fan! ¡Death Fan! Jill: ¡Cheval Dragon Concassage! El Hada Distorsionada le da con los cuadro brazos negros en toda la nuca, lo que está vez, si deja un tanto aturdido al Berserker. Yibril: *con acento de caballero medieval* Que bajeza, atacar por la espalda. Orcus: Auu…. Uuhhh… Aprovechando esto, Jonathan decide atacar la pierna del Wotan, en esperanza de hacerlo caer otra vez. Jonathan: ¡Heloderma Allekrallen! Orcus: ¡Gahhh! Usando sus cuatro garras, el Lagarto Monstruoso deja la pierna derecha de Orcus llena de cortes. No obstante este solo se arrodilla, y luego, afianza su mazo. Orcus: ¡Death Touch! Jonathan, que aún seguía aferrado al enorme hombre, no alcanza a huir y es golpeado de lleno en el costado, lo que le deja en el suelo, más malherido de lo que ya estaba. Viendo su oportunidad, se dispone a terminarlo. Yibril: ¡Ya es tuya, es tuya! Jonathan: Ugh… Orcus: ¡Death…! Jean: ¡Ara Kreissage! Usando su pierna y las garras de esta en una patada circular, Jean impacta de lleno el arma de su enemigo y, cuál sierra, está se parte por completo a la mitad. Orcus: ¡No! Yibril: Vaya… Orcus recoge entonces los pedazo y los mira por un momento, casi como enternecido. Luego, enfurece por completo, aplasta los pedazos entre sus manos y lanza una andanada de astillas directo a Jean, el cual no logra esquivar. Orcus: ¡Avernus Broadside! Jean: ¡Gahah! El peliazul vuelve a caer, herido ahora por las astillas que se le clavan en todo el cuerpo y el impacto en si. El cazarrecompensas de tamaño jumbo ya va a por él, pero Jill le hace frente. Jill: Cheval Diable Dragon! ¡Fée Balle! Lanzando todas sus extremidades hacia adelante, la mujer libélula toma vuelo y luego golpea a tal fuerza al Wotan que lo hace tambalearse. Por desgracia, este termina justo en la orilla de la arena flotante. Yibril: Uy, eso fue un error… ¿si sabes que tiene herencia gyojin? Orcus: ¡Stygia Tide! Jill: ¡…! Haciendo gala de Jujutsu Gyojin, Orcus mete la mano en el agua y “jala” un torrente UE manda disparado directo hacia la chica. El impacto la envía al piso, y el agua, deja sus alas incapaces de volar. Yibril: *sarcasmo* Ay, que mala suerte… El hombre Catan ya va a cogerla con la intención de aplastarla, pero entonces, recibe un golpe en la sien que le deja bastante tocado. Orcus: ¡Ughhh! Jonathan: ¡Monster Dolch! El responsable es Jonathan, el cual, de algún modo, se ha vuelto a levantar para salvar a su hermana, pero ahora, Orcus le mira y ya tiene el agua lista para lanzarla hacia él. Yibril: *con voz de niño* Adiós, lagartijita. Orcus: ¡Stygia Tide! Jonathan: ¡…! Jean: ¡Ara Facher! Por suerte para él, el torrente es convertido en una salpicadura gracias al aire que proyectan las alas de Pluma Azul Dorada. Pero hacer esto es demasiado para el. De los tres hermanos, Jean es por mucho el más herido, y el más exhausto también. Una vez más, la atención de Orcus se ve desviada a su último atacante. Lo que no es bueno para nada. Jean: *jadeo* Orcus: ¡Stygia...! John: ¡Sagittarius Klaue! Orcus: ¡Gahh! Con su brazo no roto cubierto de Haki, y manteniéndose lejos del suelo al volar, ya que no puede caminar, John salva a su hijo del siguiente ataque al rajar fuerte el brazo de su enemigo. El Wotan se hace para atrás por el dolor y el ardor que ya siente en gran parte del cuerpo. A la par, Black y sus hijos terminan por reunirse del otro lado. Aunque no dicen nada y tampoco les gusta admitirlo, saben que la fuerza de uno no les servirá, necesitan la de los cuatro, deben cooperar. Yibril: ¿¡Que esperas, Victor!? ¡Están todos ahí! ¡Ya mátalos! Jean: *jadeo* Tengo… tengo un plan…creo que puedo lograrlo… creo que puedo ganar. Ni a su padre ni a sus hermanos les gusta eso de “ganar” por el contexto actual pero si eso los sacara vivos de ahí, la idea es bienvenida. Jonathan: ¿Qué necesitas? Jean: Un minuto… solo un minuto… Capítulo 628: Pejelagarto Yibril: ¡Ya matalos! Orcus se mira los brazos y piernas bastante molesto. Las heridas que tiene, si bien no son tan graves por si mismas, en conjunto ya le han hecho perder sangre, y una buena cantidad, lo que le debilita un poco. Orcus: ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Raaar! Decidido a terminar con el asunto de una vez, por todas Orcus corre hacia ellos como un toro enfurecido. Es en ese momento, cuando parece que Jonathan entra en pánico y sale corriendo por su cuenta, haciéndolo blanco fácil…En teoría. Orcus: ¡Dead God Palm! El Wotan intenta literalmente matarlo de un manotazo, como quien mata a un insecto. Pero el muchacho esquiva al hacer una rodada en el suelo. Con su cola casi haciéndolo ver como una rueda de verdad. Mientras su padre aprovecha para secar las alas de su Jill al batir sus propias alas. Jill: ¡Ay, con un carajo! ¡No puedes ir más puto lento! John: ¡No soy tan rápido…! Yibril: (para si mismo) ¿Qué están haciendo? Una vez secas, Jill las extiende rápidamente y emprende el vuelo a una velocidad monstruosa, mucho más rápido que cualquier momento antes. Una vez más le vuelve a sangrar la nariz por el esfuerzo. La joven entonces revolotea alrededor de Orcus, desviando la vista del Wotan hacia ella. Orcus: ¡Ven acá, maldita! Una vez más, el verdoso gigante trata de alcanzarla, pero ella se alza más allá de donde el puede ir. Este intenta dar un salto para alcanzarla, pero sus dedos se quedan a centímetros. Jill: ¡Váyanse a la mierda todos! ¡Libellule Bourdonnant! Las alas de ella generan un zumbido tan potente que a todo mundo le duelen los oídos, especialmente a Orcus, que de inmediato trata de tapárselos. Jill usa esto para golpearlo con fuerza, esta vez, en la cima de la sesera. Jill: ¡Double Cheval Diable Facade! Orcus: ¡Gahhh! El impacto es tan fuerte que lo descalabra y la sangre empieza a escurrirle por la cara, cegándolo de un ojo. Orcus, aturdido, no tiene tiempo de hacer nada, porque inmediatamente después, Jonathan le atrapa la pierna que le quedaba buena. Jonathan: ¡Heloderma Allekrallen! Las heridas de esta acaban siendo mucho más profundas pues Jonathan ataca con una saña desmedida. Acto seguido, le muerde, inyectando una cantidad de veneno en su sistema. Esto lo hace marearse y le dificulta aún más permanecer de pie. Pero una bestia herida es más peligrosa… Orcus: ¡Maldita mierdecilla! Orcus se dispone ya a sacar agua y usarla para destruirlo pero justo cuando mete el brazo, este es severamente rajado por John y su brazo bueno ennegrecido de Haki. John: ¡Sagittarius Skalpell! Orcus:¡Aghh! Yibril: ¡¿Qué mierda, Orcus!? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo!? El brazo le queda prácticamente inservible. Pero Orcus aún tiene el otro, y sigue con su plan, tomando el agua y creando un chorro que se divide en tres, un para Jill, otro para Jona y otro para el padre de ambos. Orcus: ¡Caronte’s Curse! El agua va tan rápido que es ineludible y también imposible de bloquear. El impacto golpea a los tres de lleno, incluso haciéndolos abandonar sus formas híbridas, y los deja justo en la orilla, débiles como para levantarse de inmediato. Yibril: ¡Bien, Victor! ¡Bien! Orcus: ¡No más juegos! ¡Death…! Jean: ¡Ey! ¡Pejelagarto estúpido! ¡Por aquí! Orcus: ¡…! Yibril: ¡…! El Wotan se había olvidado por completo de Jean. Este, ha conseguido el minuto que deseaba y, en su forma Engel, vuelve a imbuir sus alas en Haki, al menos una parte de ellas. Además, parece haber tocado una fibra sensible en el Wotan con su insulto. Yibril: (oh no, se lo dijo…) Orcus: ¡¿a quien llamas Pejelagarto, estúpido!? Jean: ¡A ti, a quien más va a ser! Orcus: ¡Vete al infierno! Orcus le lanza el agua a el, pero Jean la revienta con el aire de sus alas, tal como hizo antes y luego, extiende las plumas más largas de sus alas, las cuales casi se podría decir desprenden un aura negra por el Haki que las cubre enteras. Jean: ¡Ara Style - Scharfrichter Pikefeder! Jean vuela hacia Orcus y choca con el, creando una onda de impacto. En ambos costados de su cuerpo, Jean ha clavado sus alas, cuyo color negro empieza a abandonarlas. Orcus escupe sangre ante el ataque, y otra vez cuando Jean retira sus plumas de su cuerpo. Orcus: Agh… Sus hermanos y su padre miran sorprendidos. Jean mismo no se lo cree y la molesta voz se ha quedado callada. Orcus da entonces un paso al frente y cae, vencido. Jean y su familia han salido victoriosos. Capítulo 629: Impensable Angélique: ¡Swing Heel Strike! Jo: ¡Morpheus foot! Luperca: ¡Prey slams Prey! Victoria: ¡Falling Tree! Los piratas de todas las tripulaciones han estado luchando sin parar contra la oleada de cazarrecompensas que salió bajo el agua. Y si bien, ha habido una serie de heridos en las filas de las Jolly Rogers, sus enemigos han sufrido muchas más bajas, quedando solo la mitad de los que quedaban al principio. Los únicos que parecen no tener problemas, incluso contra diez rasos a la vez, son los otros altos mandos. Anubis: ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? Tartarus: Nah. Una vez que Orcus acabe a Pluma Roja, verás como se cagan... todos. Pero a media oración del goblin, se oye un estruendo tremendo. Como si se hubiera caído un árbol sin ramas. Todo el mundo, piratas y cazarrecompensas por igual, se ven atraídos por el sonido e instintivamente giran la cabeza hacia su fuente, encontrando que en el ruedo sobre al agua, Orcus ha caído. Tartarus: ¡…! Cazarrecompensas raso: ¡¿Vencieron al Berserker!? El horror se empieza a extender entre los hombres enemigos que aún quedan. Anubis y Tartarus observan con cierto nerviosismo, mientras que Yibril... ...Yibril se ha quedado completamente callado. Yibril: ¡…! Los piratas, particularmente los Black, no tardan en notarlo y lo provocan, esperando que quien sea que les esté hablando, se revele de alguna forma. Jill: ¡Sigues tú, vocecita del culo! Jonathan: ¡Ven a por nosotros si eres tan rudo! John: ¡Sal! Jean: ¡¿Qué esperas!? El Eco Sombrío permanece en silencio por unos segundos más, y luego, su voz absolutamente fúrica se vuelve a oír. Yibril: ¡Bien! ¡Basta de juegos! ¡Tal vez se crean dueños del universo por haber vencido a Victor! ¡Pero me encargaré que ustedes, escoria pirata, no vuelvan a ver la luz del día! Su voz suena completamente trastornada, como si fuera un payaso diabólico. Pero al gritar, se oye un hórrido sonido. Aquel pitido agudo que resuena a veces en los micrófonos y megáfonos cuando un sonido fuerte los atraviesa y Jo y Chaps no tardan en notarlo. Chaps: ¿Qué ese no es…? Jo: Equipo de audio, si. Y de buena calidad. Así es como su voz se oye en todas partes, megáfonos. Sabiendo bastante sobre el tema, eso les indica que la fuente del sonido real no debe estar muy lejos, y tienen razón. Yibril ha estado todo el tiempo, usando Den Den Mushi de audio y humo para esconder su verdadera locación resultando estar en la cima del castillo del Scarlet Terror. Nadie lo noto jamás ahí, y siguen sin hacerlo. Yibril: Tch… El hombre, tal como lo percibían, está usando un aparato para proyectar su voz, en los megáfonos, un micrófono cardioide. Pero en ese momento pulsa un botón, y despliega de este las palas de un arco de guerra. Yibril: Acabemos con esto… ¡Hombres! ¡Black e hijos son prioridad! ¡Mátenlos primero! Cazarrecompensas: ¡Roaaaar! Anubis: Espera, ¿no había que traerlos con vida? Pero Yibril ha perdido la paciencia, y sus hombres están felices con las órdenes que les dan. Inmediatamente, todos abandonan sus combates y corren hacia Black y sus hijos. Jonathan: Ay… no Jill: *sarcasmo * Genial, esto es perfecto. Cazarrecompensas: ¡A ellos! Mientras que Yibril saca una única flecha escondida en su persona, la carga y apunta directo a la cabeza de John. Yibril: (para si mismo) Si atacan todos al mismo tiempo, no podrán predecir este ataque. Y si le corto la cabeza a la serpiente, bueno… este es tu fin, John Black. El hombre tensa su arco, con su flecha lista y perfectamente alineada, pero justo cuando está por disparar, pasa lo impensable. Jean: ¡Aghh! ¡No tengo el tiempo ni la energía para esto! Como una onda de choque invisible, casi todos los cazarrecompensas de bajo rango caen como costales de papas al suelo, haciendo un estruendo tremendo. James: ¡¿No podías hacer eso desde un principio!? Todos los demás miran asombrados, salvo por la tripulación de Jean. Sus familiares son los más sorprendidos. Jill tiene la boca abierta como idiota, Jonathan tiene la mueca de incredulidad más grande de la historia y John incluso parece temblar. John: (¡El puede hacer lo que yo! ¡También lo tiene!) Yibril es el más impactado de todos, incluso respira agitado. Pero luego la rabia le gana, acabará con esto si o si. Yibril: (¡Al demonio! ¡Silencieux) Una flecha increíblemente veloz y a la vez silenciosa es lanzada. Por la fuerza que tiene, debería ser capaz de atravesar el cráneo de John de lado a lado. Yibril ya está sonriendo al haberla lanzado pero luego, pasa algo más impensable todavía que lo de antes. John: ¡…! Jonathan y Jill: ¡…! Yibril: ¡…! Jean ha predicho la flecha y la ha detenido con el brazo convertido en garra en el aire, a literalmente un milímetro del rostro de John, el cual se ve no solo sorprendido, sino aterrado. Yibril está incrédulo. ¡¿Cómo rayos lo hizo!? Entonces, Jean voltea su rostro y lo mira, ¡lo mira directamente! Un joven, no mucho mayor que el de cabello rubio y manto negro y botas rojas. No obstante, por la distancia no distingue su rostro, el cual está parcialmente cubierto con una máscara. Jean: Ahí estas. Yibril: ¡…! La mirada de Jean alerta a otros sobre el cazarrecompensas, y todos los que tienen capacidad de largo alcance empiezan a lanzarle cosas. Disparos, flechas, tajos, rayos láser, armas blancas. El Eco Sombrío, viéndose descubierto y superado en número, esquiva los ataques con gracia y luego vuelve a usar su micrófono. Yibril: ¡Retirada, Maldita sea! ¡Retirada! Varios intentan seguir tras él y tras la media docena de cazarrecompensas que no ha sido noqueada, pero entonces más humo empieza a aparecer y luego, una explosión inmensa de debajo de la plataforma de combate. Jo: ¡No! Angélique : ¡Jean! Cissy: ¡Jefa! TJ: ¡Jona! Solo queda una bola de fuego y una columna enorme. Pero ya no hay rastro de ningún cazarrecompensas. Incluso los noqueado en los barcos ya no están, aunque hay marcas de arrastre. Yibril se ha ido también y no hay ni rastro de Orcus y ya no se sienten presencias, aunque eso en este momento es lo que menos les preocupa. ¿¡Dónde están sus capitanes!? ¿¡Están bien!? Jean: *jadeo* Pero al mirar al Scarlet Terror, todos ellos están ahí. Todos han volado, en el caso de Jonathan, de la mano de Jill. John: Maldita sea... Todos se alivian al verlos a salvo, y un segundo después, los cuatro se desmayan. Capítulo 630: El trabajo de un padre/capitán. Un día ha pasado tras la última prueba y el ataque repentino de los cazarrecompensas, y todos aún están procesado lo sucedido, siendo muy visibles las secuelas físicas. Cissy: Van a hacer falta unas reparaciones más, pero el Devil Horse estará listo en cosa de nada, Jefa. Jill: Gracias, Cissy… Jill supervisa las reparaciones a su nave tras la batalla. Parece no estar para nada repuesta, especialmente por la faja ortopédica que lleva y todas las vendas que aprietan sus costillas rotas. Su rostro se vislumbra decaído y su cuerpo, cansado. Jonathan: ¿Todo en orden? Victoire: Si, capitán. Jonathan solo se preocupa de ver que sus camaradas estén sanado bien sus heridas, aunque el mismo no se ha dado tiempo de curar las propias. Uno de sus brazos incluso está inmovilizado con un cabestrillo y su cuello trae un fijador. No obstante, lo que llama más la atención de Jona, es su expresión actualmente sorprendida. Jonathan: ¿Capitán? ¿No, Jona? Victoire: Bueno es que, después de hoy… probablemente.. Ya no… ahmmm… Jona se da cuenta de que su amiga y primer oficial se refiere a que ya no podrán seguir llamándolo capitán, y esto lo ensombrece muchísimo. Angélique: ¿Y… como te sientes? Jean: Mejor… El peliazul está en la cama de enfermería de la Ocean Spirit, cubiertos su torso y brazos con vendas en su totalidad. Su rostro también está lleno de cardenales y moretones a medio cambiar de color. Se ve claramente que, de los tres hermanos, el ha acabado peor. Angélique: ¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo decirle a Mía que… Jean: No, gracias… solo… quiero dormir un poco. Angélique: OK… te dejo para que descanses. La chica se va, aun visiblemente dolorida por sus propias costillas rotas, y Jean se acomoda en su cama de enfermería, pero no se duerme, solo se queda muy serio, pensando. Jo: Encontramos varias decenas de estos. Seguramente así es como se oía su voz por todas partes. Jo y Chaps entregan a su capitán un Den Den Mushi megáfono con una máscara en uno solo de sus ojos. Un Den Den Mushi del atacante del que ellos no saben su nombre, solo su profesión. John: ¿Y no hay rastros de ese hijo de perra o su gente? Carissa: Ninguno. Busque por mar y Ushimaru por tierra, pero no hay nada. John: Pshe.. Al igual que sus hijos, John no se ve en la mejor de las formas. Tras un yeso en una mano, un fijador en la pierna y anda en muletas. Pero su mirada es lo que más preocupa. Llena de rabia, pero también de mucha tristeza. John: Gracias, muchachos… Sus camaradas más cercanos se disponen a marcharse, pero este los detiene con una última frase. John: Ah, y por cierto. Haré oficial nuestro “protectorado” hacia los Piratas de Gila, de la Libélula y del Ave Azul mañana en la noche. No lo olviden. Todos sus camaradas se tensan por esto. En su mayoría están aún muy molestos porque no se considerase su opinión al respecto de ese tema, y también por los extremos a los que llegó John para imponer su voluntad. No obstante, con puños prietos, todos responden al unísono un… Piratas del Ave Rapaz: Si, capitán. Todos ellos se van por su lado y John se va por el suyo. Se le ocurre que ahora que las tripulaciones de sus hijos estarán a su mando, tal vez sea una buena idea conocer mejor a sus camaradas. John: ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? Daryl: Puede. Pero cada vez que intenta acercarse a alguno, este o esta se va o le ignora por completo. Daryl se va levanta cuando este se sienta. Gale se hace el sordo además del ciego para no tener que hablar con el, y varios más huyen con solo verle. No es para menos, después de lo que ha hecho a sus capitanes y de lo que trato a hacer a Angélique, nadie le tiene confianza. John: Disculpa… John termina por acercarse a Bert. Este trata de alejarse también, pero en última instancia, se tropieza y se cae, tirando su billetera por accidente. John, como un gesto de confianza, la toma y se la entrega cuando el carpintero se levanta. John: Aquí tienes. Bert: Oh… gracias. Ambos se quedan uno frente al otro, muy incómodos. Bert se quiere ir pero ahora no lo hace por cortesía, y John quiere sacarle platica pero no se le ocurre tema de conversación. Entonces, John ve el tatuaje que tiene el Jabalí del Mar en el brazo y se intriga. John: ¿De qué es esa Jolly Roger? Bert: Oh… es… de mi anterior tripulación. John: ¿Estuvo en otra tripulación antes de estar con Jean? Bert: Oh, si. Pero eso fue hace más de 20 años. Espere... El carpintero saca de la billetera que recién le entrego John una fotografía. Él de joven junto a sus hermanos y sosteniendo su Jolly Roger. John nota el parecido de inmediato. John: ¿Sus hermanos? Bert asiente, viendo con añoranza la vieja fotografía. Bert: En cierta medida, Jean y sus hermanos me recuerdan a esos tiempos. John: ¿Y porque ya no navega por ellos? La mirada de Bert se entristece un poco y Pluma Roja nota que ha preguntado algo que no debía. John: Lo… Lo lamento… Yo también se lo que es perder a alguien amado. Bert: Lamento su perdida. Y gracias, pero no tiene porque afligirse por mi. Yo trato de ya no afligirme por ello. Aunque perdí a mi familia, amigos, y después también al amor de mi vida, no me rendiré porque eso no es lo que ellos querrían. Además, aún tengo un sueño que quiero cumplir, y una hija a quien contárselo cuando finalmente lo cumpla... y ella me contará el suyo. Todo esto sorprende enorme a John, especialmente la última parte. John: ¿¡Tiene una hija!? Bert: Sip, mi Beth. Es apenas algo más joven que Jean. Cumplirá dieciocho en unas semanas. El hombre saca otra fotografía. Es del día que partió con Jean. En esta, Beth le da un beso enorme en la frente y lo abraza con fuerza. Bert: Ella es mi más grande tesoro. John: ¿Y no le da miedo? ¿Dejarla sola y que pueda pasarle algo? Bert: Pues a veces. Pero si ella es tan fuerte como para tirar a su viejo al suelo de un puñetazo, se que estará bien por su cuenta. Este comentario se siente como un campanazo en el cerebro de John, y le siguen otros que resuenan igual. Bert: Además, ella está en mi corazón y yo en el de ella. Así que nunca estará sola. John: ¿Como puede estar tan seguro de que ella va a estar bien? Bert: No lo estoy. Pero como padre, mi trabajo no es solo protegerla. Es hacerla feliz. Y si estoy encima de ella todo el tiempo, voy a terminar por hartarla y eso sería lo contrario a feliz. Además, también mi trabajo como ser humano es también ser feliz yo mismo. Por eso volví a la mar, y ella también está feliz por mi. Va en ambos lados. Bert se ríe fuerte entonces, al darse cuenta de algo. Bert: Je. Me acabo de dar cuenta que ser padre es igual a ser capitán. Debes mantener seguros y felices a tus camaradas. Igual que un papá con sus hijos. Creo que en ese caso si Jean llega a ser padre, será uno grandioso. Esto es lo que termina por mover a John internamente. De forma sutil, Bert le está diciendo que Jean es un capitán excelente. John se queda pasmado por un momento, sin saber que decir, a lo que Bert guarda sus fotos y billetera y se dispone a irse. Bert: Bueno. Un placer charlar con usted. Y gracias por coger mi billetera. John: Si… a usted. Tras esto, John siente que debe sentarse y al no tener nada donde hacerlo, se echa en la arena. Se ponen a pensar un montón. Piensa en sus hijos. En estos de muy pequeños, en el último día con ellos antes de que se reencontrará con ellos. En la pelea que tuvieron y lo que se dijeron. En como lo enfrentaron en combate, y como todos acabaron perdiendo… y se siente… vacío. John : *suspiro* Pero también piensa en lo que le dijo Angélique antes de atacarla, en como pelearon valientemente sus hijos contra el Berserker. Como superaron sus límites, como Jean empalo al enorme sujeto y como lo salvo a él de aquella flecha. Y es en ese momento, que siente una mirada. John: ¿Quién…? Al voltear, se encuentra a Angélique, la cual le mira fijamente, pero al verse de cubierta, se hace la loca. Junto a ella llega Bert, y entonces, John llega a una conclusión en su mente. John: Chica lista… Capítulo 631: Mi última orden A la mañana siguiente… Aunque los cuerpos siguen sanando, el ánimo sigue poniéndose más y más sombrío. Esa noche es la última noche. La última vez que los Piratas de Gila, de la Libélula y del Ave Azul serán “independientes”. Jonathan: Yo… lamento haberlos arrastrado a esto. Victoire: No digas eso, Jona. Eres nuestro capitán. Con gusto te seguiremos al fin del mundo. Jonathan: Gracias, Vicky. Jill Deben odiarme. Les prometí el jodido mundo y ahora solo tendrán una mendiga mísera piedra. Luperca: Pues la compartiremos entre todos. Jill: Luperca… Jean por su parte, ya se ha levantado de la cama, cosa que sorprende a aquellos que no viajan con el. Sigue lleno de vendas pero se le ve bastante repuesto...físicamente. Anímicamente, es el que se ve más turbado de todos, y esto preocupa a sus camaradas. Incluso a James y Evangeline... y están a mas de 30 metros de él. James: ¿Lo sientes? Evangeline: Si. Algo está mal. Angélique: Jean, ¿Estas bien? El peliazul, al oír la voz de la pelirroja, da un suspiro enorme y luego se dirige a ella de una manera muy rara. Angélique : Mi Primer Oficial. Necesito que traigas a todos nuestros camaradas ante mi. ¿Harías eso? La Navegante se extraña y se preocupa. Jean nunca se refiere a ella de esa forma. Pero aún así, ella diligentemente hace lo que le pide y luego regresa con todos sus camaradas ante Jean, los. Cuales le miran extrañados. Esto llama la atención de las otras tripulaciones presentes, que se ponen a mirar desde una distancia prudencial mientras Jean comienza una especie de discurso hacia sus compañeros, con la voz un poco trémula. Jean: Después de esta noche estaré subordinado a mi padre… James: Lo sabemos, Jean. No tienes porque repetir… Jean: Pero eso no significa que tengan que subordinarlos a ustedes… El cómo dice esto no gusta a nadie, y lo que dice a continuación es el porqué. Jean: Es por eso, que a partir de hoy, ya no serán más mis camaradas… Bert: ¿Qué? Jean: Dije, que ya no serán más mis… Bert: ¡Eso lo escuché! ¡Lo que estoy diciendo es…! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Taylor: Nos estás… ¿relevando de nuestras funciones? La desesperación en la cara de todos es visible, especialmente en la de Jean. Pero a pesar de lo que este ha dicho sus compañeros se niegan a aceptar. Big Bird: ¡No me voy a ir! ¡No me voy a ir! ¡Ahhh! James: ¡Lo que el ave dijo! ¡No lo vamos a hacer! Samir: ¡Nadie quiere esto! Mia: ¡¿Estas loco!? Sus gritos son audibles para todos los que ven de lejos. A Jill y Jonathan no les gusta nada ni ver ni oír eso. Tanta es la desesperación de los del Ave Azul, que algunos empiezan a llorar. Jean: ¡Hay demasiado en juego! ¡Tu hermana, James! ¡La alianza! ¡Sus sueños, carajo! ¡Es la única forma! Katrina: ¿¡Que crees que no lo sabemos!? Evangeline: ¡No lo haremos, capitán! Isabel: ¡No hemos hecho nada malo, no puedes obligarnos! Jean: Bien… ok.. Tienen razón. No puedo obligarlos a dimitir. El calor de las palabras se apaga un poco, pero luego se enciende con mucha más fuerza. Jean: Yo delego mis funciones. Piratas del Ave Azul: ¡…! Los del Ave Azul se quedan pasmados por lo que ha dicho, pálidos como sal y tiesos como un muerto. Jean se gira entonces hacia Angélique, la cual tiene un nudo en la garganta inmenso. Jean: Está es mi última orden para ti, Angélique. A partir de hoy tomaras mi lugar y serás capitán. Los cuidaras y guiarás. Tu te encargarás de cumplir sus sueños y esperanzas. ¿Entendido? Angélique: ¡Basta! Jean: ¿Entendido? Angélique: ¡Prometimos que cumpliríamos nuestros sueños juntos! ¡Lo prometiste! Jean: ¡Mi sueño esta muerto! ¡Ya es imposible cumplirlo! ¡Te estoy dando una orden como tu capitán y debes de cumplirla! ¡Dime si lo entendiste! Angélique esta llorando ahora, y Jean también, y los rostros desolados de sus otros camaradas no les ayudan en nada a poder calmarse. La Pelirroja se siente entre la espada y la pared. Y entonces, cierra los ojos, intenta aspirar los mocos que ya se le empiezan a salir y pone la cara más estoica que puede(una que falla miserablemente). Angélique : Si, capi… John: ¡OK! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! John, de completo improviso, aparece entre los Piratas del Ave Azul. Estos le miran con asombro, igual que los de Gila, igual que los de la Libélula, pero más aún sus propios camaradas del Ave Rapaz. John: ¡Yo no voy a subordinar a nadie! ¡Así que acaben con esto ya! Acto seguido, el hombre se da media vuelta y se marcha tan rápido como le permiten sus muletas. Todo el mundo queda en shock. Pero a los pocos segundos, Jean agita la cabeza para salir del trance y luego va a paso raudo tras su padre. Jean: ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso!? El muchacho esta temblando de rabia y de tristeza. Su padre parece conflictuado, pero permanece calmado. John: Jean… Jean: ¡Nada de Jean! ¿¡Que demonios fue eso!? Jill y Jonathan también han llegado corriendo, con las mismas expresiones de ira en sus rostros. Jill: ¡¿Qué puta mierda estas haciendo!? Jonathan: ¡¿Es un juego?! ¿¡Eso es lo que es verdad!? ¡¿Un juego enfermizo para entretenerte!? John permanece quiero y calmo mientras sus hijos le escupen sus furiosas palabras en la cara. Luego, suspira, y habla, sin perder la calma aún. John: Vayan a mi camarote. Tenemos que hablar. Capítulo 632: Merecen una explicación Los cuatro no tarda en entrar en el camarote de John. Este, al ser el del capitán en un barco tan grande esta lleno de lujos y opulencia. Es así como una casa pequeña. Pero eso no es lo que destaca más. Destaca que está llena de fotografías. Todas preciosos recuerdos de John. Lugares a los que ha ido, cosas que ha hecho, fotos de él y sus camaradas en su juventud. John: Bueno… Especialmente destacan dos fotografías en un librero, una al lado de la otra y ambas con la palabra familia escritas. La primera es una foto de John besando con amor en la sien a Odessa. El carga en sus hombros a una muy pequeña Jill, aún sin su cicatriz, y Odessa lleva a un niño, casi un recién nacido, de cabellos azules. Ningún otro que Jean de bebé. Jonathan: Tsk… La otra foto parece ser unos años después. John se ve mayor y Odessa no aparece. En su lugar está Erica a quien toma fuerte de la mano. A sus pies juguetean Jean, Jill ya con su cicatriz y también Jonathan. Se ven…felices. Jill: Pshe… Pero a pesar de la importancia de las fotos, Jean no mira ninguna de ellas, y sus hermanos, muestran desdén por una u otra, y casi de inmediato, Jill se dirige enojada hacia su padre. Jill: ¿Ya nos vas a explicar lo que sucede en tu pendeja cabeza o todavía no? John: Si. Se que se merecen una explicación, así que les contaré todo. El hombre da un suspiro y se sienta en una sillón, Jean y Jonathan cogen otro cada uno y Jill se queda de pie contra una pared. John Al querer subordinarlos.. solo trataba de protegerlos. Y me enfrasque tanto en ello que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que los lastima al tenerles tan poca confianza. Y no solo a ustedes, a sus amigos, a mis amigos. El hombre toma aire por un momento y luego continúa. John: Pero ahora veo… lo fuertes que son, no necesitan que los proteja. Jill tu velocidad es extraordinaria. Jona, eres el luchador más fiero en el universo. Y Jean, no tengo que decir nada más que me salvaste de una flecha que iba a atravesarme la puñetera cabeza. John se ve avergonzado mientras habla, y agacha algo la mirada por ello. John: Lamento todo lo que les hice pasar. Espero que me perdonen algún día. Jill y Jean, contrarios a la mirada desdeñosa que tenían antes parecen haberse ablandado un montón. Pero Jonathan aún se ve bastante molesto. Jonathan: Si, podrás estar arrepentido por esto. ¿Pero que hay de antes? Esto no cambia nada. Por tu culpa mamá se fue. John mira entristecido. Jean también, aunque Jill se ve hastiada de que hayan llegado a ese punto de nuevo. Jonathan: ¡Admítelo! ¡Nunca la amaste! ¡No como a Odessa! ¡Solo te quedaste con ella… por compromiso… por un puro y estúpido error!... Por mi culpa. Jill esta a punto de decir algo con respecto a Odessa y Erica pero su padre con un gesto leve, le indica que no es el momento. Grandes lagrimones están corriendo por las mejillas de Jonathan. John se levanta de su sillón, se sienta junto a su hijo, y le abraza. Jonathan no se lo esperaba y no se lo regresa, pero tampoco se opone. John: Tu no eres un error. Eres mi hijo. Una de las tres cosas más hermosas y grandiosas que he hecho y te amo, sin importar nada. Jamás lo olvides. Jonathan solloza más suavemente con cada palabra de su padre, el cual no deja de abrazarlo. John: Y por supuesto que nunca ame a tu mamá Eri como a tu mamá Odi. Pero eso es porque son diferentes personas. Las amo a ambas por igual pero de diferente manera. Odi era mi mejor amiga, pero tu mamá Eri... Ella siempre fue mi “mejor amigo”. Pero Jonathan aun tiene una duda en su corazón, y pide a su padre una respuesta. Jonathan: Entonces *sniff* si amas tanto a mamá… ¿Por qué no has hablado con ella en doce años? ¿Por qué hiciste que se fuera? Está pregunta entristece mucho a John, pero la va a responder aún así. John: Porque ella no quiere volver a… No obstante, se detiene a media oración pues nota que Jean está a punto de decir algo al respeto. Tal vez de su aventura en Venterra hace unas semanas. Pero al final, termina guardándoselo. John: ¿Jean? ¿Querías decir algo? Jean: No… ya no… de todos modos, no tengo derecho a hablar sobre Eri. Ella no es mi madre después de todo. Jean mira a Jona mientras lo dice, y a este, le remuerde la conciencia. Es exactamente lo que le dijo a Jean, y ahora se arrepiente por ello, por lo que suelta a su padre y… Jonathan: Yo… Jill: Tienes razón, ella no es nuestra madre. Una madre no abandona a sus hijos. Si de verdad nos quisiera, ¿Por qué no ha vuelto en doce jodidos años, carajo? No, ella no es nuestra madre. La forma en cómo dice estas palabras es aterradora para su familia. No está molesta, ni siquiera triste. Está tan vacía de sentimiento que da miedo. Jean no sabe ni como reaccionar a eso otra vez, y Jonathan está demasiado triste como para contestar justo ahora. Pero John, John empieza a reírse… de desesperación. John: Jajajajaja...ja... je... Ese fue el problema para empezar… Jean: ¿Huh? Jonathan: ¿Qué? Jill: ¿Qué mierda? Sus tres hijos se muestran sorprendidos por lo que acaba de decir y John sigue riéndose, pero luego su risa se transforma en pequeños sollozos. John: *siff* Fue eso mismo lo que le dije a Eri… y eso la hizo marcharse. Capítulo 633: Dime su nombre Afuera, en la playa, los camaradas de todos esperan a que sus capitanes vuelvan. Ya no se siente tanto pesar en el ambiente, solo expectación. Bert: Entonces ¿Funciono, Angélique? Angélique : Eso parece… y eso quiero esperar. Bert pone una mano sobre su compañera en un intento de calmarle y está le agradece mientras miran hacia el Scarlet Terror. Adentro… John: *sniff* Fue eso mismo lo que le dije a Eri… y eso la hizo marcharse. Sus tres hijos le miran sorprendidos por esto, y sabiendo que quieren respuestas, aun con el pesar que siente, John continúa su historia. John: Eri y yo siempre los amamos a los tres, pero teníamos… diferencias sobre como debíamos criarlos. Ella discrepaba bastante, de hecho, y a veces peleábamos por ello. Todo eventualmente se resolvía y volvíamos a estar bien… o así paso hasta la última ocasión. John se trata de limpiar los ojos y la nariz, pero falla un tanto miserablemente. Es evidente que recordarlo le es doloroso. Tras una breve pausa, puede seguir hablando. John: Esa última vez, discutimos demasiado. Ella estaba desesperada por hacer que yo cambiará de opinión con respecto a… ustedes dos. Pluma Roja, sin darse cuenta, mira a Jean al mencionar eso, por lo que el peliazul concluye que era algo que tenía más que ver con él que con su hermana. John: Pero yo, en mi estupidez, sentí que se estaba metiendo donde no la llamaban. Así que acabe por enfurecerme, y en un arranque de ira, le grite que ella no tenía derecho de opinar al respecto porque ella no era su madre. Los tres muchachos de John permanecen en completo silencio al escuchar la historia de su padre, y este sigue. John: Pude ver como se apago el brillo en su mirada ese día. Le rompí el corazón. Ella sólo dijo que estaba bien, y se fue corriendo… y yo no corrí tras ella, me sentía tan avergonzado por lo que le hice. Me tomo una noche entera juntar el valor y las palabras para disculparme con ella, pero para entonces, ella ya se había ido. Tras dejarlos a ustedes donde creí que estarían a salvo, fui de inmediato a buscarla pero… ya pasaron doce años de eso. Tras toda esta historia, permanece el silencio. Jona sigue muy afectado por sus sentimientos como para hablar. Jill, por su parte, se ha quedado pensativa por todo el asunto. Pero Jean, el se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a su progenitor directamente. Jean: Papá ¿Qué “asunto “ fue el que los hizo pelear esa vez? No puede ser cualquier cosa. Tenía que ser algo muy importante para mamá Eri, y para ti también si es que te molesto tanto. Ante la pregunta, John se muestra repentinamente nervioso. John: Ahm… bueno… esto… es que es… Jean: Habías dicho que nos ibas a contar todo, ¿no? Jean se le queda viendo fijamente a los ojos. John intenta desviar los, bajarlos, voltear los, cerrarlos, pero los ojos de Jean, esos profundos ojos color luna, terminan por vencerlo. John: *suspiro* Está bien. Eri quería que te contase la verdad sobre como murió tu mamá, Odessa. Ante esta oración, Jill se pone pálida, demasiado, y Jonathan no tiene mucha idea de que hablan. John siente que le falta el aire, y Jean, el se ve demasiado confundido. Jean: Mamá Odi…ella…ella murió en un incendio… ¿verdad?... Pluma Azul-Dorada mira a su padre pero este no le contesta. Jean: ¿Jill? Su hermana, blanca como un yeso, lo mira rápido, y luego voltea los ojos. Ella sabe algo que él no, y esto lo desespera. Jean: Díganme la verdad. John: Jean, no… Jean: ¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿Qué acaso no merezco la verdad!? Esto último pega otro campana o en la mente de John, y entonces, respira hondo cierra los ojos, y los abre, completamente calmado… por fuera. John: Está bien. Si hubo un incendio. Pero tu madre no murió por eso. Murió por lo que causó el incendio….un hombre… John hace una pausa. John: Él venia a por mi, pero cuando se entero que tenía que tenía familia, trató de matar a todos. Ella peleó valientemente en su contra y murió… salvándolos, a tu hermana y a ti. Yo… yo no pude hacer nada. Jonathan escucha la historia impactado pues no tenía ni idea, y Jill estalla en lágrimas. Pero Jean permanece en silencio y quieto mientras su padre sigue hablando con lagrimas juntándose en sus ojos. Jean: Tu eras solo un bebé cuando pasó. Y todos estos años no te dije nada porque consideraba que así te protegía. Pero tu mamá Eri alegaba que tenía que decirte la verdad. Lo merecías y además era un insulto a la memoria de Odessa, de su amiga. Todo queda en silencio tras esto, Jill se seca las lágrimas, y los hombres de su familia no dicen nada. Pero John mira preocupado al menor de sus hijos. Este aprieta los dientes, los puños, la espalda. Todo su cuerpo está tenso, y sus ojos ensombrecido. John: ¿Jean? Jean: ¿Cuál es su nombre? John:… Jean: ¡¿Quién la mato!? ¡Dime su nombre! Jena no se ve furioso, más bien desesperado. Y John, que a fin de cuentas ha prometido que diría todo, termina por confesar. John: Alguien llamado Mors… un cazarrecompensas. Jean:… Gracias… Jean derrama una única lagrima que se escurre de su mejilla y cae por su mentón y luego, deja atrás a su familia y sale del cuarto. Jill, aún llorosa, le sigue poco después y Jona último, con la mirada en el suelo y ojos llenos de pensamientos enredados. John se queda entonces, en su cuarto, solo, en silencio. Súbitamente, la luz que alumbraba su camarote se funde, y en la oscuridad, John empieza a llorar de nuevo. Capítulo 634: Hasta que uno sea Rey La tarde ha pasado y Jean ha estado todo el rato solo, sentado, abrazando sus piernas, limpiándose una que otra lagrima ocasional. Sus hermanos están en posiciones similares, Jill en una palmera y Jona en una roca. Todos sus camaradas se mantienen cautelosos y alejados. No saben bien como reaccionar. O eso parece al principio. Luperca: Esa palmera es muy dura. Mejor acuéstate en algo suavecito. La Domadora y sus lobos han hecho acto de presencia y está se acuesta con ellos como almohada. Jill sonríe levemente por el asunto y luego va y se tira junto a ella. Jill: Gracias, Lupe. Luperca: De nada, Jef… Jill. Por su parte, Jona es abordado por Victoire. Esta se sienta junto a él, le da un beso en la mejilla, y luego se acurruca en su pecho. El muchacho sólo responde acariciando su mano con suavidad. Victoire: ¿Te sientes mejor? Jonathan: Si… si, eso creo. Victoire: Me alegro. Del lado de Jean, se acerca, por supuesto, Angélique. Esta se ha puesto su sombrero. Puede que para cubrir el sol, puede que para ensombrecer su auténtica expresión. Y es que sigue preocupada. Esta solo se sienta como a un metro de Jean, sin decir nada. El muchacho solo la mira de reojo y luego agacha la cabeza algo avergonzado. Jean: Sobre lo de antes… yo… Angélique: No pasa nada. Yo lo entiendo. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer… jamás en la vida. El peliazul ahora si voltea a verla como se debe, y nota que ella le sonríe con ganas, por lo que el no puede evitar sonreír de vuelta. Todas estas escenas son observadas por John, recién salido del Scarlet Terror, con los ojos bastante hinchados de tanto llorar. Baz: ¿Estas bien? La médico, al igual que Damon, Carissa, Ushimaru, Chaps, VII y Baz han estado esperándolo, preocupados por su capitán y su familia, pero en los labios de John se dibuja una sonrisa cálida y muy real. John: Me siento mucho mejor. Siento como si me hubieran quitado un cuchillo de la espalda. Carissa: ¿No quieres decir una carga? John: ¿Se dice así? Bueno, como sea. Ahora necesito pedirles uno… o varios favores. Damon: Lo que desees, capitán. John: Bien. Preparen el equipo de audio, necesito dar un anuncio a todo el mundo aquí. Todos: Si, capitán. Todos salen raudamente a cumplir su comanda, menos Jo, quien ni si quiera avanza, se queda en completo standby, viendo fijamente a su capitán. Jo: ¿Ahora que vas a hacer, John? John: Por una vez, espero que lo correcto. Un rato más tarde, todos los piratas, del Ave Rapaz, del Ave Azul, de Gila y de la Libélula son reunidos alrededor de una diminuta tarima de madera con un Den Den Mushi micrófono. Mia: ¿Ahora que? James: No tengo idea. Pluma Roja sube poco después, con cuidado porque aún esta en muletas. Con mano firme, toma el micrófono y comienza a hablar, mientras que todos, especialmente sus hijos, miran expectantes. John: Primero que nada, quiero dejar algo muy claro. No voy a subordinar a ninguna tripulación, no voy a tomar a nadie bajo mi ala. Nadie va a subordinar a nadie. Tras esto, se oyen algunos comentarios confundidos, pero más que nada aliviados. John: Tome una decisión sin pensar que afectaba y dolía a mucha gente y por ello me disculpo. Trataré de que nunca vuelva a pasar en el futuro. El hombre hace una breve pausa y mira hacia sus hijos, los cuales, miran de vuelta, a la espera de lo siguiente que diga su padre. John: Y ahora, puede que se estén preguntando, ¿entonces todo esto fue para nada? La respuesta es… que esto fue un ensayo… debido a las circunstancias. Pero prepárense para el futuro. En no mucho tiempo realizaremos otra competencia. Y la tripulación ganadora recibirá... una ventaja. Podrá ordenar a los perdedores… pero sólo una vez, aunque esta orden puede ser la que deseen. Y posteriormente se volverá a competir para ver quién gana ese derecho otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez, hasta que eventualmente, uno sea Rey de los Piratas. Así que, espero verlos a todos ustedes, listos para el futuro. Tras este mensaje, John baja de la tarima y los piratas se repliegan. El anuncio los ha sorprendido, pero no de mala manera. Varios de ellos se empiezan a reunir armando parrilladas, o haciendo hogueras para la noche. Anticipación, si bien no de una gran fiesta, si de una velada agradable. Mia: ¿Debería traer más carbón? Isabel: Deberías. Entre la paz de la tarde soleada, Jean y sus hermanos, por azar o de forma premeditada acaban reuniéndose, y forman un triangulo. Todos se ven un poco avergonzados. Jean: Hey. Jonathan y Jill: Hey. Un silencio incomodo se eleva por unos segundos. Se les ve nerviosos también. Finalmente, Jonathan es el primero en hablar. Jonathan: Perdónenme. Dije cosas horribles, especialmente a ti, Jean. Y lo lamento mucho. Jean: También perdónenme. Nunca considere como se sentían ustedes. Como te sentías tu, Jona. Como marginado. Jill: Ya. Yo tampoco actúe como una puta princesa. Los trate de lo peor, a los dos. Eso sí, todavía no perdono a Eri por lo que pasó. Pero eso lo debo ver con ella y espero que ustedes me perdonen a mi… lo siento. Sin mediar más palabras, los tres acaban abrazándose muy fuerte. Se han perdonado. A los pocos segundos llega su padre, el cual se ve un tanto nervioso al acercarse. John: Entonces… ¿están de acuerdo con lo que dije allá arriba? Por qué si no puedo cambiarlo. Solo… Jean: Esta perfecto. Jonathan: Yo no diría perfecto, pero no esta mal. Jill: Eso de rey de los piratas se oye cabrón. Me gusta. John: Bien, entonces así lo dejaremos. El hombre va a dar media vuelta para irse pero de inmediato se regresa. John: Ahmm… mañana, ¿quisieran… desayunar conmigo? Ya saben como en los viejos tiempos. Pluma Roja se ve nervioso al esperar la respuesta, pero no tiene de que preocuparse. Jean: Por supuesto. Jonathan: Si, porque no. Jill: Si, Maldita sea. John: Bien, los espero mañana. Sin poder evitarlo, John abraza a los tres con fuerza y ellos no se resisten, se lo regresan con fuerza de hecho. Tras romper el abrazo, Jonathan ve a Victoire llamándolo y va con ella, mientras que Jill corre a con sus camaradas, por lo que quedan John y Jean, solos y sentados en la arena. John: ¿Y… que harás después? Jean: ¿Después de irme de la isla? Pues… volver con mis aliados. Tenemos cosas que comentar. El pelirrojo se ve genuinamente sorprendido por esto. John: ¿Tienes aliados? Jean: Sep. Bastantes de hecho. John: Oh, ya veo. Ten cuidado, las alianzas pueden ser… Jean: Traicioneras, ya se. Pero tengo buenos aliados. Son buenos sujetos. Especialmente Betula-san. John: ¿Betula? ¿El Zafiro del Mar? Jean: ¿La conoces? John: No en persona pero es bastante famosa. ¿Ella es tu aliada? El muchacho peliazul asiente muy rápido y muchas veces. Jean: Tal vez te la presente algún día. John: Eso me gustaría. Ambos permanecen en silencio breves momentos, pero luego Jean vuelve a hablar. Jean: Por cierto, Pa. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? John: Lo que sea, hijo. El muchacho hace entonces una pausa, suspira y mira a su padre, él cual se siente extrañado Jean: ¿Podrías decirme… donde esta mamá? Capítulo 635: Gracias por deshacerte para que yo me hiciera Más tarde… Casi es de noche y la bohemia velada sigue. La escasa luna brilla en el cielo cuando Jean sale de la Ocean Spirit. Parece estar especialmente arreglado y ha sacado una flor de quien sabe donde. Este se dirige rápidamente a sus compañeros, y les muestra su aspecto. Jean: ¿Cómo luzco? Katrina: Muy guapo. Big Bird: Guapo, guapo, ahhh. James: Menos feo que de costumbre. Angélique: Te ves muy bien, Jean. Ante estos comentarios, el muchacho se sonroja un poco. Jean: Gracias, chicos. El muchacho de cabellos azules camina solo cuesta arriba. ¿Su destino? La piedra altar que da a aquel precipicio. Su padre, hermanos, camaradas y camaradas de su familia observan desde lejos. Particularmente su hermana lo mira, sería pero internamente feliz. Luperca: ¿No vas a ir tu, jefa? Jill: Nah, todavía no. Es turno del tarado azul. Su padre también le mira, y Jo igual. Segundo al mando ya no parece tener molestia a su capitán, pero si curiosidad. Jo: Me sorprende que no hayas ido con él. El padre del joven se cruza de brazos y se sienta sobre una roca. John: Él pidió ir a solas. Y creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que respete las decisiones de mis hijos. Ante este comentario, Jo sonríe. Parece que al fin, las profundas heridas en el corazón de su capitán empiezan a sanar. Angélique: Entonces, la piedra con las flores si era una tumba. La tumba de la madre de Jean. John: ¡Wooh! Pluma Roja se ve especialmente sorprendido de ver a Angélique justo a su lado. Esta se ve seria pero feliz y satisfecha a la vez. John: Ahh, eres tu… Creo que debo darte las gracias… Angelíque: ¿Por qué? John : Je. Veo que te gusta hacerte la loca. Tú sabes porque. Sé que mandaste a tu amigo de la barba a tener esa charla parental… Angélique: Oh, se dio cuenta. John: Claro que sí. Lamento todas las molestias que cause. Sé que no entiendo a la primera. Angélique: Descuide. Yo comprendo. Pero de la nada, la chica le mete un tremendo patadón en el estómago, que lo deja retorciéndose en el piso. Angélique: Pero eso es por atacarme por la espalda. John: *sin aire* Ok, entiendo. Lo merecía. Angélique se va satisfecha y los del Ave Rapaz se ríen de su capitán en el suelo. Jean, por su parte, ha llegado a su destino. La piedra frente al despeñadero. En esta, grabado en letra de molde, está escrito lo siguiente. Jean se acerca, un paso a la vez. Cuando por fin está frente a frente, el muchacho no puede evitar tragar saliva, y luego, habla. Jean: Hola, mamá Odi. Bueno… solo mamá. Lamento no haber venido a visitarte antes… no había podido hasta ahora. El muchacho lleva en la mano la flor, la cual, arrodillándose pone frente al pequeño monolito. Jean: Papá dijo que te gustan las azaleas…que te gustaban las azaleas. El muchacho se queda sin saber que decir un rato, solo mirando a la roca y al bello paisaje detrás. Una vez más, el mar chispea con destellos de plata lunar. Finalmente, el joven deja salir un suspiro enorme y habla. Jean: ¿Sabes? Creí que cuando estuviera aquí… frente a ti, me saldrían las palabras. Pero la verdad es que no sé bien que decir o que sentir. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte como para tener idea de eso. El joven hace una pausa y continua. Jean: Aunque es curioso. Nunca te conocí, pero, si se muchas cosas que me han dicho de ti. Cada cosa que me han dicho de ti la sé de memoria. Con estas palabras, el muchacho comienza a recitar todo lo que sabe de ella. Jean: Jo dice que eras increíble tocando el piano pero eras pésima bailando. Tía Baz dice que cuando te enojabas, dabas mucho miedo. Tío Damon dice que eras una luchadora formidable y Tía Cari dice que tú forma híbrida era la más increíble que ha visto. La lista continua, volviéndose más y más íntima. Jean: Jona dice que eras muy amable, aunque solo te vio una vez. Y Mamá Eri, que siempre ayudabas a quien fuera sin importar que. Jill me contó… que tu voz era la más dulce y que nos cantabas antes de dormir… y Papá siempre ha dicho que eras la mujer más hermosa que jamás conoció… aunque eso sí lo sé. Pude verte en fotos. Dicen todos también que soy idéntico a ti… y supongo que es cierto. La voz de Jean se empieza a quebrar más y más y se vuelve más temblorosa también entre palabra y palabra. Jean: Dicen que me amabas. Y que diste tu vida por salvarme. Y supongo que eso debo agradecértelo. Gracias por protegerme. Gracias por deshacerte para que yo me hiciera y… y ... El muchacho ya no puede contener más sus lágrimas, las cuales escurren como pequeñas cascadas por sus mejillas y hasta su mentón. Jean: Gracias. *Sniff* Porque de verdad he tenido una vida maravillosa y pude vivirla gracias a ti. Solo... desearía haberte tenido un poco más en ella. Espero estar haciendo que te sientas orgullosa, donde quiera que estés. El muchacho usa un brazo para secarse un poco las lágrimas y luego se levanta. Jean: Bueno *sniff* Creo que ya debo irme. Pero te visitaré de nuevo. Lo prometo. El peliazul besa los dedos de su mano con suavidad y luego los pasa por encima de la roca que ha sido la tumba de su madre todos esos dieciocho años a manera de despedida Jean: Y mamá… El muchacho lanza una última mirada a la tumba. Jean: …te amo. Capítulo 636: Te escucho A la mañana siguiente… Jean esta con su padre y su hermana en el camarote del primero en el Scarlet Terror. Tal como han prometido, los hermanos han ido a desayunar con su padre y están sentados con este a una pequeña mesa, llena de huevos y tostadas, jugo café y fresca ensalada que Baz preparo especialmente para ellos. No obstante, Jonathan no aparece. John: ¿Dónde está su hermano? Jill: No puta idea. Jean: No se, y ya no lo voy a esperar. ¡Gracias por la comida! John: Hmph… Tal vez deba ir a buscarlo. El pelirrojo se dispone a levantarse y salir pero justo en ese momento, su hijo mayor aparece en la puerta, un tanto jadeante, despeinado y con la ropa no exactamente bien puesta. Jonathan entra rápidamente en el camarote y toma su lugar a la mesa, sin decir nada y un tanto nervioso. Jill: Ahí está el Idiota. Jonathan: Lamento el retraso. Toda la familia ahora si come, o más bien, devora el desayuno como, si fueran bestias hambrientas. Hasta que a John se le ocurre indagar sobre el paradero anterior de su hijo. John: ¿Dónde estabas? Jonathan: … Estaba dormido. No es gran cosa. Por su tono de voz, Pluma roja puede saber que su hijo no está diciendo la verdad, y no duda en decírselo, sin dejar de comer y sin siquiera alzar la vista. John: Estás mintiendo… Ante esta contestación, Jonathan ya no puede decir otra cosa que no sea la verdad y sonríe para si mismo, una sonrisa pícara. Jonathan: Estaba con alguien. Jill: ¿Con alguien? Jonathan: Si. Ante esta contestación, sus hermanos sienten una cierta curiosidad morbosa. Jill es la primera en cuestionar al respecto, mientras se mete una hoja de lechuga a la boca con su tenedor. Jill: ¿Del… sexo femenino? Jonathan: Si... Jill: Je…no sé de dónde sacas más apetito. John: Jill… Jill: ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? John: No es conversación para la mesa. La pelimorada pone cara de hastío, todo queda en silencio por unos segundos y siguen todos comiendo hasta que surge otra pregunta incómoda. Esta vez, de boca de Jean. Jean: ¿Quién era? ¿Una de tus compañeras? ¿Tu primer oficial? John pone una cara de molestia ante el repetido tema de conversación pero Jonathan contesta tímidamente. Jonathan: Si. Jean: ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia! John: Chicos… Jean: ¿Y estaba buena? Jonathan: Pues…ella ya es algo mayor que yo, pero tiene un algo que... El muchacho pone una cara como si estuviera saboreando algo, pero no tarda en ser reprendido, junto a sus hermanos. John: ¡Chicos! Jean: ¿Qué? John: Su hermana está presente, por favor. Jill: ¿Qué tiene, Pa? ¿Qué crees que soy? John: No sé. Jill: A ver, pa. ¿Que crees que hacia cuando me fui “con mis camaradas” ayer? Ante esta contestación, John se ruboriza, baja la mirada y sigue comiendo. John: ¡No quiero saber! Jean: ¡Pero yo sí! Jonathan: ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! Los hermanos dejan de comer y alzan la vista hacia su hermana, la cual, con una sonrisa, procede a contar la historia. Kay: ¿Se acuerdan de Luperca? Jean: ¿La del látigo? Jonathan: ¿Es gay? Jill: Al cien. ¿Por qué crees que le dicen “La Domadora”? John: ¡Se acabó! ¡Me voy de aquí! John se levanta de la mesa y se dispone a irse, rojo como tomate, pero su hija no lo deja. Jill: Tranquilo, Pa. Es completamente natural. Hmmm… a ver, cuéntanos tu primera vez. John: ¡¿Qué!? ¡No! Jean: Ay, vamos, pa, cuenta. Jonathan: ¡Que nos cuente! ¡Que nos cuente! John intenta levantarse e irse pero Jona y Jean lo toman pro los hombros y lo regresan a la silla. Medio muerto de pena y de risa, John termina por aceptar, y sus hijos le miran sin poder contenerse las carcajadas. John: Era la segunda isla que visite cuando me hice pirata y ahí había una chica que se llamaba Carmen. Le decían “La Gorda”. Jean, Jill y Jonathan: ¡Ohhhh! Los cuatro se quedan ahí contando historias sin sentido pero que les traen buenos recuerdos, anécdotas, batallas, y personas que conocen o conocieron. Desayunando y charlando. Una familia y ya. Pero no muy lejos de ahí, la maldad se cuece… Mar territorial de Isla Shikisai… Un navío con un cadáver de mascarón de proa, el Styx de Mer, simplemente flota, anclado al lecho marino. A bordo, sus docenas de tripulantes se están recuperando… los que no fueron muertos en la batalla. Tartarus: Repito, de no ser por ese mecanismo de escape de Ultra, todos estos estarían muertos. Anubis: Meh. Yo digo que deberíamos intentar otro ataque. Yibril: ¡Ya cállense los dos! ¡Tartarus!¡No me interesa ese mecanismo de mierda! Tartarus: Pero usted lo activó… Yibril: ¡Y Anubis! ¡No podemos intentar otro ataque! ¡Perdimos el factor sorpresa y no tenemos hombres! Anubis: Pshe… como sea. Acto seguido, Yibril se va muy molesto a la baranda y se asoma con toda la cabeza dirigida hacia el agua. Esta tan furioso aún que siente náuseas. Yibril: (Los subestime. Pero no volverá a pasar. Lo van a pagar con creces.) Tan ensimismado esta en su promesa de venganza, que no oye cuando suena el Den Den Mushi del barco, por lo que Tartarus es él que lo contesta. Tartarus: ¿Diga? ¡Oh! Jefe Mors… ¿El Jefe Yibril?... Esta… ocupado. ¿Qué si hemos tenido avances con los objetivos?... Pues… ya que lo menciona… S.. Justo en ese momento Yibril lo golpea en la nuca con su micrófono antes de que al Goblin se le afloje la boca, e inmediatamente toma el auricular. Yibril: Aquí el “Jinete de la Victoria”. Su superior, al otro lado del auricular, contesta un tanto molesto. Azrael: Yibril, ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso? Yibril: No tengo ni p*ta idea. Ese Tartarus está medio inepto. Azrael: Aha… Como sea. Dame tu reporte de misión. Yibril: ¿Mi reporte? Azrael: Si, mierda. Tu reporte. No me digas que eres un inútil y no has logrado nada. Yibril se pone un poco nervioso, no sabe que decirle. Y no puede mentirle, siempre se ha sentido incapaz de decirle mentiras pues este siempre sabe cuando se las dicen por alguna razón. Pero en ese momento, como rayo, una idea atraviesa su mente. Una que de nuevo, le dará la gloria, y por ello muestra una media sonrisa a través de su máscara rota. Azrael:¿¡ Y bien!? Yibril: Pues en realidad, le tengo noticias que le gustaran. La Guadaña se queda de hielo, pues Yibril ha dicho esa última frase… ¡Con la voz exacta de John Black! No una imitación barata, literalmente, la misma y exacta voz de Pluma Roja sale de la boca, garganta y cuerdas vocales de Yibril,y la sonrisa que se le dibuja a Azrael al oírla es tan inmensa que parece que la cara se le va a partir en dos. Azrael: Te escucho… Capítulo 637: El botón Más tarde ese mismo día… John: Adiós, mi amor. Jean: Te amo, mamá. Jill: Bye, mami. Jonathan: Hasta luego, Mamá Odi. Los Black han hecho una pequeña visita familiar a la tumba de Odessa y tras llevarle flores, y “charlar” un rato con ella, regresan juntos hacia la playa. Ahí, sus respectivos barcos están listos para zarpar y sus tripulaciones conviven un poquito antes de volver a separar caminos. Junk: Nunca me había fijado en tus kukris. Son de muy alta calidad. Me imagino que tu los hiciste. Samir: Solo a Ivory. A Ebony la hizo mi abuelo. Junk admira las armas de Samir, mientras que Mark VII y Rickman observan fascinados una demostración del Star Blaste1r de James explicada por Evangeline. Evangeline: Como verán, el diseño incrementa la estabilidad. Mark VII: Nada mal… Rickman: Yo le subiría la potencia. James: ¿¡Quieres destruir el Red Line acaso!? Isabel acaricia los lobos de Luperca mientras esta intercambia una bolsa que dice “orégano” con Mia por una botella de Pulque. Mia: Recuerda, no bebas mucho, es curado de guayaba y no se nota mucho el alcohol. Luperca: Tu solo fuma un poquito. O hazla en brownies. Como quieras. Jo, Damon, Cari, Chaps, Ushimaru y Baz se despiden de sus queridos “sobrinos” con mucho cariño y fuerza, casi demasiada fuerza. Jo: Quien quiere más a Jo? Jean, Jill y Jonathan : Pues Jo, jajaja. Baz: *abrazando a los tres al mismo tiempo * Cuídense mucho. Jean: *medio asfixiado* Lo haremos, tía Baz. Jonathan: *Igual que su hermano* ¿Nos podrías… apretar… menos fuerte… por favor? Baz: Ay, perdón. Carissa: Cuídense mucho, bola de tontos. Damon: Y no se preocupen por su padre, desde aquí nos encargamos que no haga nada estúpido. John: ¡Oye! Ushimaru: Tan poco hagan muchas locuras ustedes. Jill: Je, no prometo nada. Chaps: Y siempre pueden llamar si necesitan algo. Por cierto, encargue estas para ustedes. El Brazos Largos revela en sus manos tres trocitos de papel que se mueven hacia cada uno de los hermanos. Jean: Genial, Vivre Cards. Cada uno coge un trocito de la de sus hermanos, y John también toma unos para él. Finalmente. Ha llegado la hora de despedirse y los cuatro lo saben. Aunque en el fondo, no quieren separarse. Los cuatro solo se quedan formando un círculo, medio expectantes, medio nerviosos, y luego, John los atrapa a los tres y los abraza fuerte. John: Adiós, mis niños…No, mis niños no. Mis muchachos. Se que pueden hacerlo de sobra, pero por favor, cuídense mucho. Jill: Adiós, papi. Jonathan: No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Jean: Te queremos. Los cuatro se quedan así, por lo que se siente como una eternidad, una linda eternidad. Solo. Se sueltan cuando se dan cuenta de que todos los camaradas de todos les están observando, enternecidos en su mayoría. Jill: Bueno, los veo, caras de rata. Jonathan: Buen viaje. John: Adiós. Jean: Papá. Antes de que te vayas, debo decirte algo. John se ve confundido, pero con un gesto de la cabeza le da a entender que lo está escuchando. Jean: Quiero decirte que no pierdas la esperanza con Mamá Eri. John: ¿Qué? Jean: La vi hace poco. Viajo conmigo a Venterra y luego a Eiyuu. Ella también se arrepiente de lo que pasó y quiere hablar contigo, pero no sabe cómo. Búscala. Se que pueden arreglar esto. John se ve más sorprendido todavía que antes, pero luego sonríe y vuelve a atrapar a su hijo en un abrazo. John: Gracias, Jean. Te amo. Jean: Y yo a ti. Tras esto, ahora si, todos suben a sus navíos, todos listos para zarpar. Sin darse cuenta que alguien les observa desde la playa. Nada más y nada menos que… ¿Erica? Erica: *susurrando* Chicos… Escondida tras una palmera, y con un trocito de Vivre Card en su mano. Erica observa a su familia en la lejanía. John: ¿huh? Pluma Roja se voltea un segundo, sintiendo una mirada, pero no ve a nadie. Erica, por un segundo, intenta salir de ahí, hablar, decir algo. Pero con la boca apretada, finalmente cierra los ojos, deja caer el papelito que lleva, se recarga en la palmera y se deja caer en la arena. Erica: Tsk… cobarde… que cobarde eres... TJ: A tu señal, Jona. Charlotte: Cuando dé la orden, jefa. Jean: Muy bien, entonces… John: ¡Esperen! Jo ha activado el micrófono para su capitán, él cual les da un último mensaje desde su navío. John: Jonathan... Usa protección. Jill… tu así estas bien, de todos modos mujer con mujer nada. Y Jean… tienes una muy buena chica ahí. No la dejes ir. Y tú, cuídalo por favor, chica. Tras esto, inmediatamente todos se empiezan a reír carcajadas, excepto los avergonzados capitanes y sus indirectamente aludidas Primeras Oficiales. Los cuatro barcos zarpan y se va, cada uno a al lado del otro hasta que empiezan a separar caminos. Jill: ¡Charlotte! Fija rumbo a la aguja del Log Pose que se mueva más, quiero divertirme. Charlotte: ¡A la orden, Jefa! Jonathan: TJ. Llevamos a un lugar tranquilo. Necesito vacaciones. TJ: ¡Genial! ¡Vacaciones! Jo: ¿A dónde, John? El hombre piensa en algo por un segundo… o más de uno pues sus comañeros empiezan a mirarlo con un silencio incomodo. Luego, el sonríe. John: Vamos… de búsqueda. Por último, en el Ocean Spirit, con Angélique en la rueda, todos los Piratas del Ave Azul esperan órdenes. Big Bird vuela hasta su capitán, y se posa en su guante, cosa que hace sonreír a Jean. Jean: ¿Listo, amigo? Big Bird: ¡Listo! ¡Listo! ¡Ahhh! Angélique: ¿Y bien, capitán? Jean sonríe, por primera vez en un tiempo se siente en paz. Y al fin, da la orden. Jean: ¡A Eiyuu! Piratas Del Ave Azul: ¡A Eiyuu! Y finalmente, se van hacia otra aventura. Sin más dolor, sin más preocupaciones, sin notar el botoncito con forma de guadaña doble que prende y apaga pegado a su casco. 450px|thumb|centre Categoría:Partes de artículos